


Asami's Reluctant Day Out!

by Supermasu



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cute, Exposition, Fluff, M/M, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermasu/pseuds/Supermasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami unknowingly finds himself spending a day at an exposition with Akihito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asami's Reluctant Day Out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is widely referenced from the episode "Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out!" from Ouran High School Host Club. However, there are some major differences. I really like that episode and I figured I would write the Finder version. If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me so.

Asami slowly opened his eyes, agitated by the noise that suddenly surrounded him. It took him a while to process everything but after a moment of silence, he finally took in his surroundings. _“….Where am I?”_

There were many parents with wild kids running around in what looked like to be some sort of extensive marketplace. The atmosphere was a little too lively for his taste.

 _“Mama! Hurry up, this way!”_ Asami looked over at the kid, he wasn’t particularly bothered by the noise but this sort of ambiance was foreign to him. He sat up and began to recollect everything in hopes of getting a clue as to where the hell he was.

He was at home sleeping just a while ago… _Wait, no he wasn’t._ Akihito was screaming about something. If he remembered correctly, he was talking about going to an exhibition of some sort.

 

**[About an hour ago]**

“Oi get up! You promised we were going to go to the ‘Foreign Regional Expo’ with me. Not that it would have mattered if you go with me or not, but I figured that you needed to experience what the life of a commoner is like. Doesn't it sound fun?”

Asami had been dead to Akihito’s ramblings. Usually, he wouldn’t mind being compliant to his whims but after yesterday’s business he figured he would need at least eight hours of sleep, Four more hours than what he originally gets, not including his intense nights with Akihito. He turned around and pulled the sheets over his head.

“Wake up! I’m taking you whether you want to or not.”

Akihito sighed dejectedly seeing that Asami wouldn’t budge. _Fine, I’ll do this my way._ He looked through Asami’s closet picking out the most casual clothes he could find. _Perfect, khaki slacks and a navy polo shirt._ He stood at the foot of the bed and gathering all his strength, he pulled off the covers from Asami who lay naked. Akihito always had the urge touch his rippled body, but now was not the time for that.

 _“Akihito! There’s a time and place for everything, but not now.”_ Akihito giggled at his Pokémon reference.

He quickly got some briefs from the side drawer and proceeded to put them on Asami. _Ok, I can do this._ He lifted his right leg first. _Ugh, his muscles must weigh a ton_. He pulled on the underwear with heaps of effort; now he just needed the rest of his clothes. After what seemed like hours of pulling and tugging, he finally managed to dress him up.

He looked over to Asami and noticed that his hair was still a mess. _Ah, I need a comb and gel._ He got up and went into the bathroom, quickly pulled out the items and went to sit on the edge of the bed. He tried sitting up Asami the best he could, but the latter ended up sort of slumping into the bed rest. _Oh well._ Scooping out some gel, he put a small glop in his hair and neatly combed it back while gently humming to his favorite song.

Akihito stood back and admired his work. _Perfect._

He quickly whipped out his phone and called Kirishima. “Ah, sorry to bother you but could you bring the car? Oh and about how much weight can Suoh carry?”

 

* * *

 

 

Now that he was completely awake, he realized he was completely alone. Had Akihito left home? Although it wasn't likely, he had many matters to take care of. He figured he would simply make a call and have his assistant come for him. He reached inside his pockets and found that they were completely empty, no phone and no wallet.

His stomach grumbled.

 He looked at the map to get an idea as to where he was exactly. Akihito had to be here somewhere. The mall had three floors so it wouldn't be that hard to find him. He began walking, taking in the sights around him. There were department shops with vast racks of clothing as far as the eye could see. He found it weird that they were all the same articles of clothing. He inspected a certain item; a suit to be exact. _Hm, cheap._ He perused everything, from cheap clothing stores, small kiosk with neat collectibles, food stands with delicious samples to stands with toys and foreign imports.

All this was new to Asami. He had never been to these kinds of places, but it intrigued him to no end. _A commoner’s paradise._

He smiled of the idea of having Akihito wonder the stores with childish glee. He would offer a wonderful, bright smile and say “ _Hey Asami isn't this neat?”_  All while dragging him to the next stand.

Right. His priority now was to find Akihito and take him home to cook him some breakfast. Ever since Akihito began to prepare his food, he always found the idea of eating other food displeasing. It could never satisfy him the way Akihito’s did. He had pointed this out to Kirishima, who said that it was because it was made with love. His laugh had rumbled loud and deep through the office. _That may have been true._

He stood in place for a while contemplating what stores Akihito was most likely to visit, when he noticed a group of young women staring at him with excitement.

_“Ah, he’s so handsome!!"_

_“Is he an actor?”_

_“Shhh! He’ll hear us and run away!”_

He simply smiled at them and continued walking, ignoring the squeals that he heard from behind him. He looked over to what seemed to be a fish stand, when he finally spotted the blonde haired boy. He strode towards the latter and gently ruffled his hair.

“I found you.”

“Ah, Asami! Where were you? I left you for a couple of minutes and next thing I know you were gone. Look, the lady gave me five fish for the price to two! She said I had lovely blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean that her husband sailed.”

“Is that so?” Asami smiled. Akihito did have the most stunning eyes he had ever seen.

His stomach grumbled again.

 “Ah, sorry. I dragged you here without making you breakfast.”

“Let’s go home so you can make me some then.”

“No way! The exhibition is not over yet! They’re having an act in the rooftop in about an hour and I want to go see it."

Akihito rummaged through his pockets. "Let's see… I have enough money left to buy you convenience food.”

“Convenience food?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

Akihito huffed. “I don’t have enough money to buy you expensive food. I've gone with you to several fancy restaurants, now it’s your turn to eat my type of food.” He grabbed Asami’s hand, pulling him towards the nearest fast-food restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami fixated his sight on the extensive menu. “Everything looks greasy and cheap, Akihito.”

Akihito tried hiding his irritation as much as possible. “You don’t have to force yourself you know. Just forget it, there’s a restaurant downstairs. I’ll take you there.”

“You don’t have much on you, so we have little choice on the matter.”

_Conceited bastard, eating only from the best restaurants. Whatever, I just want to see his face when he tastes heaven._

Asami watched amused as Akihito muttered under his breath. “Akihito, how do you place an order?”

“Just leave it to me, I’ll order for you. What do you want?” He said while rolling his eyes.

“I’ll have what you’re having.”

 

* * *

 

 

The cashier stared in awe at the two men in front of her. Both were _incredibly_ good looking, however, she was more into well-built, muscular men, rather than the pretty boy type.She set her sight straight on Asami _. He’s so handsome. Totally my type!_

“Welcome! Can I recommend our new desert? I’ll give you a discount for being our 100th customer today.” She offered her best possible smile.

“No thank you. I don’t like sweets.” Asami tried being courtly, but his hunger only made his mood more foul.

“Are you sure, we also hav-“

“I said I did not want any.” He had immediately cut her off and left towards the nearest table, leaving a dejected cashier and an apologetic Akihito.

 

* * *

 

Akihito walked with both trays and gently set them on the table. “Asami… You might be in a foul mood but you could have been nicer.”

“I had already said no once Akihito. I did not have to repeat myself.”

Asami unwrapped his burger, careful not to drop so much as a crumb. “Wait! Let me capture an image of this moment!” He excitedly held his camera up directly facing Asami, who simply raised an eyebrow.

He stared intensely fixated as Asami took the first bite. He was extremely disappointed to see the plain look on Asami’s face.

“So… How is it?”

“It isn’t particularly to my liking, but it will do for now. It’s not my place to complain when someone else is buying.”

“I suppose so.” Akihito answered aggravated. “You know, if you don’t like it simply-

 He was immediately cut off my something pressing at his lips. He looked down to see a french fry being shoved into his mouth.

“Open up Akihito. I’ll feed you.”

“Ehhh!? No stop Asami that’s embarrassing!!” He laughed and giggled contentedly as Asami smeared the ketchup topped fry all over his face. “Haha stop! You’re wasting food!”

So went their evening, talking and giggling over Asami’s silly acts of romance. Asami wasn’t usually this expressive and Akihito found that he loved seeing this side of him. They rambled on about work and Akihito’s jokes, which they both found funny. It was then that they both saw that this was when they were truly the happiest.

 

* * *

 

 

“Asami hurry! The exhibition starts in a minute! They’re giving out prizes too you know, so don’t lose your ticket!”  

They finally reached the rooftop and pressed their way towards the mass of people. There were people handing out balloons, fliers and free ice cream. Akihito licked his excessively trying to prevent it from dripping onto his hand. He looked up at Asami, “You want some?” Asami leaned down and licked a small trace of ice cream off Akihito’s face.

“It’s good.” Asami grinned. Akihito blushed.

After what seemed like an eternity for Asami, the act was finally over. It had been an exotic animal show featuring some of the world’s most prettiest and unusual pets. He didn’t really have an interest in these sorts of things but Akihito had thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. He took dozens and dozens of photos and told him he would frame them so he could hang them up in his office. He looked over to Akihito, who was holding up a giant pig like animal with a cow head. It was dreadfully unusual and hideous, but Akihito had been more than happy with his prize. Asami himself had won a stuffed monkey with the face of an elephant, but without thought had given it to Akihito.

Akihito had called Kirishima on his phone to come pick them up. He had arrived there ten minutes later, immediately opening the door for both passengers.

“Hey Asami, did you have fun?” Akihito asked curiously as they drove away from the expo.

“Not particularly…” He instantly noticed the dejected look on the boys face. “…but I wouldn't mind doing this again if that’s what you wanted.”

“Ah really? Because I already circled the dates on my calendar for the next expositions! I was thinking we could-

Akihito stopped as he felt something heavy land on him. He turned to see Asami asleep on his left shoulder, completely passed out from exhaustion. Akihito smiled warmly, entangling his hand with Asami’s.

_“I definitely wouldn't mind doing this again either.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and I wish to write Akihito's version: "Akihito's Reluctant Day Out!" if it would interest you guys. Also, I wrote a multi-chapter fanfic earlier this month but it appeared that someone else had already written something similar to it so I took it down. I sincerely do apologize. Thank you so much for your support :)


End file.
